Gabriel's Resurrection
by Ever Better
Summary: The Archangel Gabriel is placed by God into a vessel named Keela Amhlóir, a female. In the beginning Keela has no idea who Gabriel is and notices strange happenings around her. A close encounter with a Demon sends Keela preparing herself or what she knows is going to be the worst night of her life. The Winchester Boys attempt to help the strange possible insane girl.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

She was dreaming. That much she was sure of because she never laughed like this in the real word. But she loved it. To laugh that is. The deep roll of it bubbling up out of her mouth before she could stop it, the burning pain in her stomach when she laughed too long or too hard.

She was sitting upon the picture perfect picnic blanket talking to someone. But the sun was to blinding to get a good look at him or her for that matter. But the voice that rolled through Keela's mind made her preen and just feel happy. She felt like she was home. She was full of love and happiness, and she was content just to lye upon the blanket and twirls her toes into the green grass. But then her companion said something. She wasn't sure what but a sense of foreboding overtook her.

"No, please let me stay I don't want to go back. It hurts too much." But she became distracted with her own voice. It was deeper, almost masculine. She looked at herself and sure enough she was wearing strange clothing, a deep burgundy plaid shirt with a whole the size of her own palm in it, right at the center of her chest. Her tan coat and jeans were dark and dusty and her feet which she could have sworn were bare were clade in dirty tennis shoes. But the weirdest thing was that her breasts were gone and she was pretty sure she had junk in-between her legs. She flushed at her state of being and panicked that she had disappointed her companion. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" She have no idea why but she needing acknowledgement from him, to tell her it would be all right, that She was safe.

"My child, you must go back. There is far too much to be done for you to sit here only half made and unmade." The voices slide down her back and she shivered. The voice was both male and female. Both light and darkness. Both peaceful and terrifying. "A gift to you I bestow. And a warning, follow your heart as you always have and you shall find salvation." And then the light got brighter and brighter, she felt the pool of fear in her expand. She…He…it was moving closer to her until she felt the slightest touch upon her brow and then the light made her scream.

I woke up with a little scream. My dream fading before I could even remember it. The alarm was making its horrendous noise and I felt myself glare at it and then glare at the light coming through the window and then glare at the stupid blinds that failed to keep out the sunlight. Needless to say I was not a morning person. I slapped my hand on the alarm to turn it off and groaned as I saw the time. I had over slept be a half hour. I ran my finger through my raven colored hair and then sloppily ruffled it and scratched my scalp. For some reason I felt tingly. Not the 'ohhh sexy' tingly but 'owie just got shocked' tingly.

I flopped back down on the bed and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. I sat up in a panic. But no….I knew this was my apartment but it was different somehow. It still had its shitty little windows and its shitty little warped floor but it was wrong. I frowned but pushed it out of my mind.

I rolled out of bed and felt my shoulders kink. I wiggled and flexed them back and forth to loosen them up, it kind of felt like I had been carrying something really heavy. I walked over to the floor to ceiling length mirror and stripped of the big white t-shirt I was wearing off. I turned to take a look at my back.

"Holy shit!" My breath rushed out as I stared at my shoulder blades. I had two huge bruises, darkest at my shoulder blades and expanding from there until almost the whole of my back was a bruise. It even began to curl around my collar bones. But the strange thing was is that it didn't hurt. It ached but deeply…maybe not in my body but my soul. I laughed at myself, what a touched idea.

I rolled my shoulders once more before looking at myself objectively. I frowned, the trim waist, slim arms, and thin legs. I was all lean muscle with not an ounce of fat on me. _Well, _I turned and looked at my ass, _maybe a few ounces here and there_. I had always been thin, and also very short. At five foot nothing, it kind of sucked being so small. _People tend to think you're weak_. I frowned again my hair was cut short into a spikey pixie cut. My eyes were hazel, well not completely around my pupil they were a chestnut golden brown color and around the edges became more fern green. And that all bloody depended on the light source and color I was wearing. Almond shaped eyes were under arched eyebrows that I were proud of because I could convey exactly what I wanted trough them. My nose was straight and turned up slightly at the end similar to a child's I suppose. My mouth was a bit on the wide side, more ready to smile than to frown. My bottom lip was often chewed when nerves though. All this was set into a heart shaped face with high cheekbones. Because of the cheekbones it gave the slight impression of a smile at all times. All in all it was the open trusting face of a child.

In the mirror though I saw the ever flashing clock and groaned, I still had a double shift at the diner and I was late. I rushed about my apartment grabbing the iced coffee I made last night from the fridge, on the way out.

I was running down the street on block away from work when I felt like someone was chasing me. I frowned trying to ignore the sensation but it grew. It was probably just my over active imagination. I stopped and pretended to try to fix my hair in a darkened window and noticed a man behind me. He was way too close for comfort and well he did the oddest thing. He leaned forward and _smelled_ me. I met his eyes in the window feeling my own widen in a small amount of fear and anger. He was a normal looking bloke with a rumpled business suit on. His eyes turned black and I swear to God almighty that when I spun around with a scream on my lips he was gone. _What the hell_. Anger was gonem all that was left was fear. The air smelled almost acidic and I could taste the blood from my gnawed lip on my tongue.

_Shh_

I jumped as someone whispered in my ear and quickly looked around. In fact the amount of attention I was gathering was exactly zero. No one was near me, to whisper or otherwise. I rubbed my ear and I could swear I heard someone talking but it was far away and rumbly, like when I was a little girl and my father was in another room talking. I couldn't make out what was being said but it …comforted me to know it even existed. How strange.

I pushed the encounter from my mind and continued down the street. But I still felt like eyes were upon me. The skin between my shoulder blades was twitching with the feeling.

I groaned as I turned my neck this way and that gaining the satisfying sound of my neck as it popped and crinkled with stress. All day the feeling had been with me and for the life of me I could not figure out what it was.

"Rough night Keela?" John asked while handing me a plate full of apple pie for a customer in my sitting area. John was my boss and the cook at this little whole in the wall. But he was by far the nicest boss I've ever had. He was a short little portly fellow with a kind round face.

"No not really, at least nothing I can't handle." With a wink and a saucy smile over my shoulder I glided out from behind the counter. Johns warm chuckle following me out. When I wasn't making sexual jokes then it was time to worry.

Megan and Anna-Bell were both supposed to be on shift with me but Anna-Bell's baby caught a cold so while she is taking care of the baby I couldn't help myself but volunteer to cover her tables. I really needed the money else I probably wouldn't make rent this month. After watching me run around like a chicken with it head cut off Megan offered to split her section with me. But the night was coming to an end and to be able to catch the bus home she would have leave ten minutes early. Meaning I was the only one out on the floor with five tables already being served when the door jingled again, I turned and saw a business man with a kind face. He was thin, almost a skinny little bit of nothing. He could probably hide behind a telephone poll. Also he seemed older maybe in his forties or so but when I met his eyes there was a strange glint. Something in my mind screamed. It felt like something was scratching at my memory banks. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and watched him sit at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" I asked only a little comforted that the counter was in-between us.

"Coffee would be grand." The smile he shot me was creepy. "I plan on having something a little sweet later. I think it'll even out nicely." His smile was wide showing his canine teeth. I nodded without smiling and walked away.

"John I'm turning the sign." I said after dropping off the cup and hurrying away.

"Gotcha'." He said as he flipped burgers on the gristle.

Slowly people filtered out as the meal came to a close and I cleaned down their tables and checked them out. I smiled and wished everyone a happy holiday season. Until only the business man remained. He sat there sipping his coffee. I was sure it was chilled by now but he didn't seem to notice or care. Every time my back was to him I felt like he was watching me. _Maybe I'll get a cab home_.

"Keela." I turned to John and he waved me over. I leaned over the counter until I was close enough to hear his whisper. "Do you think he's gonna' order anythin'?"

I turned to look at Business Man. "Oi. Are you going to order anything?"

"No I think I shall stick to coffee." He smiled and held up the cup.

"What about you're something sweet you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh it's coming in due time." Again the smile. As if he just made a joke. I felt a shiver down my spine. I topped off his coffee as John cleaned up the grill. Why couldn't he just leave so I could finish up cleaning?

"Why don't you just go on back and get the salt and pepper for the shakers. Ketchup too please." John said as I stood glaring at the customer, subliminally sending messages for him to leave.

"Yeah." I pushed myself off the counter and made my way to the back storage room. I tried to turn on the lights but they just flickered until finally going out. I frowned in aggravation and yelled out to John. "Oi what happened to the lights back here?"

I thought I heard the beginning to a response but it was cut off with a choking cough. Silence stretched for a moment. "John?" I called out snagging the flash light off the kitchen counter to my left. I took a hesitant step forward and peered around the huge fridge in the way and saw a dark puddle on the floor. I frowned and flicked the flashlight up to see where it came from.

_run_

My eyes fell on the creepy thin man loaming over John. His thin delicate looking hands were around John's throat, it wasn't like he could scream anyway, my mind screamed as I saw the rest of John. His belly and stomach area were crimson and chunky. John's watered down blue eyes were glassy in his time of death. His thin hands with their blunt tipped nails dug into John's fleshy neck and almost gracefully ripped his throat out. My eyes lingered on the fleshy strands attached to John neck and the thin man brought the hunk of meat to his lips and ate. I must have gasped; actually I'm surprise I didn't scream. The thin man stood over the corps of my friend and as if pulled up like a puppet jerked toward my direction. Thin man smiled like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_Run_

I felt bile rise in my throat and he dropped his meal and took a step toward me. I backpedaled into the storage room looking around for a weapon. My breath was rapidly becoming uneven. I spotted the phone as the footsteps came closer. He was walking slowly like he was savoring the moment. I knocked the phone from the wall and dialed 911. It swings gently from the rest of its wall mount as I stumbled away. I continue deeper into the storage room dread filling me. I hear the ringing over the line stop, that was the only indication someone had picked up.

"Get away from me you murder!" I shouted more at the phone than the monster coming toward me. He turned the corner and tilted his head as he watched me. The room was tiny and cramped with shitty shelves with all our stock upon the shelves. I jumped back the last bit of space I had, sure I was going to die. I slammed hard into the rickety old shelf behind me; I hit it so hard the entire self of products above me slammed into the ground. Salt exploded all around me and on me. The man hissed and took a step back. The line of salt between me and him was about two feet thick and he gnawed at his lip as he stared at it. I felt a frown in response but that weird voice was in my head. I shook my head; I should be dyeing right about now, not listening to the people in my head. My limbs were shivering from the overwhelming fear. But that voice. It kept repeating something.

I felt myself shift into a kneeling position and for the strangest reason I knew what had to be done. The fear almost choked me but I had to do it. I shook myself glaring at the man before me.

My voice was strong and steady. It felt right. "Oh Cristo, please protect and watch over me. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,…" I watch the thin man as he yelled. A blood curdling scream of frustration. His grimace at hearing Christ's name in its original Latin. His eyes are pitch black now as he curses at me.

"Do not this that I will leave you alone child. I will find you later and clam you for my Lord then." Black spittle ran down his chin as he tried to charge at me. He stared intently at the salt and a strange wind began to pick up.

My voice quaked at the unfamiliar works but I continued. "..omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…" The salt line was thinning. The wind swept away the salt and panic curled into my throat. Then I heard a siren pick up in the distance. It broke his consecration and he twitched this way and that as I continued. "…Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare…" I felt tears in my eyes my throat was raw from trying not to scream in fear..

"You cannot run from Demons the rest of your life little girl. We will find you our little Fallen Angel." He was in the door jamb one second and then he was gone. I was shivering as I heard someone pounding on the door. But I was too scared and confused to yell out. I collapsed into the fetal position.

_Well done_

Relief flooded me. I was safe for now. Tears ran down my face as I rocked back and forth. It all happened so fast. How? Why? _So Fast!_

What in the name of all that is holy just fucking happened? I sobbed and listened to the cops storm the diner.

The next 24 hours were seer hell. So many questions and unknown answers. They had me sit with a sketch artist and when he finished with the basic drawing it didn't look anything like the asshole! I snatched the pencil away and began sketching over his drawing. By the time I finished it looked like a gaunt homeless man with huge black eyes. The sketch artist made a drawing that was somewhere in-between our drawings and I let it slide because I was just so tired.

They cleared my apartment for me and let me go, telling me to stay in town and call if anything came up. I told them jokingly that I was probably going to be sleeping for a few days and to not wait up for my sultry voice on the other line. I winked and smiled at them, "Have a nice night officers."

They nodded and turned leaving me alone. My smile vanished and I slammed the door shut and locked everything I could, then all the windows, and then I grabbed the salt from my kitchen and my laptop. My apartment was incredibly small and for once I was glad of it. I dragged my bed into the middle of the room so I could see all windows and doors. The next few hours were research into demonology and whatnot. After hours of searching I found a few gems of info that in my bones seemed right. By the time I looked at my clock it was 6AM. Perfect.

I dressed quickly facing my mirror; I still looked terrified to me. Slowly I pasted a pleasant smile. _Yes this was my armor. Time to get armed_. This time a real evil little smile crossed my face.

The rest of the day I spent running to a ton of different stores while shopping online on my iPhone as well. I got home and with a new hand gun (it was amazing what you could find it you tried hard enough) cleared my house, I had watched the cops a little too closely perhaps. Then I did the next step in fortifying my home. I laid glue in front of the bedroom window and sprinkled a thick layer of salt over it. No fucking wind was going to blow that away. I continued around my apartment careful not to leave one crack in the whole perimeter of the apartment. I found a lost earing in the process and giggled to myself like a mad women. _Well hun, look at yourself, you are crazy. You're on all fours crawling around you apartment demon-fing your fucking room._

I did another circle of salt around my bed and then I Hellhound proofed my apartment. In all the Lore I read about Demons, Hellhounds weren't far behind. And honestly they just terrified me to no end.

I live in Independence, Missouri and it had taken me a few hours of research but I was able to find a shop that carried Goofer Dust. I just hoped this stuff was worth it, it had cost me a pretty penny. I never thought I would be using voodoo in my life time but whatever helps. And again that feeling in my bones told me it was right. _I wonder what that is?_

Similar with the salt I glued a layer of it down on the inside of the salt circle around my bed. Then I outlined the windows and doors. I didn't have enough to go all around the perimeter of the apartment but it would have to do.

I then went over to my bed and untangled a few dried out Viburnum vines or better known as devil's shoestring. Another way to keep out unwanted beasties. The women at the shop and nearly chewed my face off when I commented on using voodoo, apparently devils shoestring is only used in hoodoo. Hoodoo is only used for protection while Voodoo is going on the offensive I suppose. Or at least that's what I think. I can read more about it later if I was alive I suppose.

I looked at my computer and some people have suggested spray painting strange symbols on the walls if you could, apparently it would keep out evil spirits and demons and basically creepy crawlies. I was choking on paint fumes by the time I was done. I cracked a window. It would be at least one hour before the sun set. For some reason I was sure they would come at night. I was as ready as I could be. But I wish I was able to find one of those anti position necklaces. It would come in the mail soon though. I had a spare vine left and I wove it into my bed frame. Now all I have to do is wait…

I took a two minuet shower with the gun on the back of the toilet, which was next to the shower. I toweled off and threw on a pair of durable jeans and a black t-shirt. I shook my hair free of water droplets and stood in the middle of my apartment mentally going over everything. I checked the salt line again. And then again just to be sure. _God I am so afraid. _My eyes began to brim with tears. I dragged the bottles of water over to the side of my bed. It was holy water of course. I kept it close to my side.

I took out my sketch book and began manically drawing my previous attacker…in his real form. The creature that was drawn on the page was a humanoid figure but it was skeletal. With a coiled whip around its naked hips, black smog was all around him. This was what he looked like when he was in hell. When on earth he was just black smog, but to remain on earth and to walk it they must take human form…_How did I know that?_

My breathing became rapid. I felt my eyes flicker around the room in panic, making monsters out of shadows like a little child in the night. But no I knew. Monsters were real. I sobbed and tried to breathe through my nose fighting off the panic attack. I was failing. _How DO I know this!? _My breath became thinner. I pounded at my chest trying to force my lungs to work. _Something is wrong with me! _My vision blackened and I passed out.

I gasped awake. I shot up and my windows rattled angrily. I glanced at the clock; I had been out for two hours. I frowned and walked over to the window, carful to stay behind the salt and Goofer dust. I stared and then forms began to emerge from the awful ink black smog just out my window. I almost reached at the faces peering at me. I realized it was their real faces, hideously twisted in forever agony and anger. Blood, bone, and muscle were all that remain of the beings, some were just plain bone white skeletons but one thing was for sure. They wanted into my apartment.

I ran to my bed and vaulted onto it. Staring at the windows, thank god I only had three. I hugged my knees and gripped my gun. It was a cold comfort. I rocked back and forth on my bed keening slightly in fear.

My sketchbook slid down into the crease made by my own weight from my bed. I glanced at it and froze. On my drawing of the demon had a phone number written in my own hand writing with the word help and an arrow pointing to it. I paused staring at it. I rocked promising myself that if I survived this I would call the number in the morning.

I felt like I had just been in an epic battle. The second sunlight began to creep over the horizon the demons left me. I cried again in relief. I was never one for crying but it felt okay under the circumstances. I peered out the window feeling the sunlight on my face. _God did it feel good. _I frowned, it reminded me of something. Like from a memory were you can only feel the emotions but not what brought them on.

The number. I glanced at my phone half expecting they had cut the line but there was a dial tone when I placed it up to my ear. I picked up the sketch book and dialed the number. It took nearly ten rings before someone picked up.

"Shut up ya' idjits I'm on the damn phone." At the hostile gruff voice I almost hug up. But I didn't.

"What ya' want?" Came the voice again.

"Um yes I'm sorry to be calling so early but I have a serious problem." I paused why he was up so early was a mystery but apparently he wasn't alone.

"Well, who is this? If its car trouble I can have it fixed lickity split for ya." I heard someone laugh in the background and a faint voice ask him if he really just said that. The answered growl made me flinch.

"Um…No sir its different trouble. But…." I paused how_ do_ I do this.

"Spit it our girl or I'm hanging up."

"No! Please don't hang up and I know this is crazy but please just listen. I was just attacked by demons two days in a row. Both times I came close to dyeing. Please! I don't know what to do you have to help me." I ended in a cut off sob.

"Who is this are you a hunter?" There was urgency in his voice as he asked.

"My name is Keela Amhlóir. I'm not sure what a hunter is but please just tell me what to do. I found your number and it said you could help me and I need help. I haven't slept in nearly three days and I don't know if I can survive another night alone." My voice ended in a whisper.

"Keela what do you do for a living?"

I half sobbed, "I used to work at a dinner until my boss was eaten alive in front of me nearly a day ago…oh God was it only a day ago? It feels so much longer."

"Okay darlin' my' names Bobby Singer and here's what you're gonna' do." I sat up starter waiting for his instructions. "Give me your address." I gave it to him. "Okay I'm sending two Hunters your way. We are about five hours and then some away from each other. You need to keep yourself locked down tight until they get there. I mean barricade that door if you have to. Ya' hear me darlin'."

"You do realize I'm not a complete idiot correct? My door is barricaded and has four padlocks on it and well as salted and Goofer dust everywhere and devil's shoelace because I super fucking paranoid. So try not to talk to me like I'm five. The internet has been most helpful." But for all my bravo I sure he could hear the slight tremble.

I hear some grumbling on his end, it hears something like, "Well aint' you just miss smarty pants." But then I have him humph into the phone, "That's good darlin' now just sit tight until the boys get there. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester." He makes it sound like he's going to hang up.

"Wait! Please I'm sorry I'm just freaking out, don't mind me. How do I know it's the Hunters you sent?"

"Oh. You'll know. Ones tall as a moose and the others prettier' than a girl." I heard him grunt I think someone may have thrown something at him. "Good luck ta' ya' Keela."

"I'll need it." I said softly into the phone fairly certain he's hung up. Then I sat on my bed. Waiting.

_Author's Note:_ Hello, so this is my first story ever. I'm nervous about it and am not too sure where it may lead but I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first chapter probably of many. Please comment and or critique, I love constructive criticism. Please make note of the pacing of the story and description, tell me if I should have more or less. (I really have no idea.) Also comment on the format if you could. Also I'm dyslexic and have worked really hard to get where I am today and if the grammar is off please tell me or I'll never learn! =) Thank you. (Sorry for all the 'also' haha)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

The knock on her door made her jump. It was like a boom of thunder. I heard talking on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" Heart in my throat but my voice was strong.

"Sam and Dean, open up." The deep gruff voice made me jump to meet the demand.

With a grunt I shouldered the big dresser out of the way huffing as I did so, "Hold on please." I finally made enough room and started on the deadbolts, they made thick clunking noises as they opened. And then I paused on the last one. I pattered to the bed and grabbed the gun. Holding it in the door general direction I slipped onto my tippy toes to see through the peephole. I could see two warped men standing there. One looked immensely annoyed and his pretty lips were pressed together as he glared at the door. His eyes flickered down to the eye whole and I jumped back, it was almost like he could see me. The other man was tall and his face was cut out of view.

I put the gun down and grabbed a bottle of holy water instead. I yanked the door open and splashed the water at them. Both jumped back and groaned. They were just wet soggy men now and probably a little annoyed. Dean looked as Sam annoyed, "Why doesn't anyone ever ask?" But Sam had his hands up in the air. Dean frowned and turned around "Sonofabitch." Keela had her gun ready and pointed steadily at them.

I glared at them as if I could strip the flesh off their faces and see beneath. Which for some reason I knew I would be able to see a demon in their human flesh if I concentrated. Again _I felt it in my bones_. I dropped the gun to my side. "Sorry. Just checking." I stood back and invited them in.

As they walked in she watched them intently as they gingerly stepped over the lines of powder and salt. _Oh my God, are they hot_. I tried not to blatantly look at them and instead rubbed at my arms as their eyes widened as they turned around. Looking at my walls with red spray-paint on the walls and the vines around the doors and windows. I relocked the door trying not to stare at them. I moved to shove myself at the dresser but it moved an inch when Sam came up behind me.

"Here let me help." I moved, well I kind of feel like I may have scurried out of the huge man's way. He was like 6'5" or 6'6". Compared to my 5' I felt like he could kill me with a flick of his wrist. He pushed the dresser back into place with little effort. If he can do that, then a demon could. Sam had dark brown hear that swept back from his forehead revealing sympathetic eyes and worried eyebrows. His hands found their way to his pockets and hunched him shoulders as if to make himself smaller. He gave me a worried little reassuring smile and in answer to my murmured thank you, nodded.

Dean seemed to be the more dominant one of the two. His body seemed ready to jump into a brawl at any second. He stalked the apartment as if looking for something. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder and when he tossed it onto the floor it made a loud thumping sound. It must have been very heavy. He was freakishly tall too, probably 6' 1" or around there, again to tall for my comfort zone. I felt like my apartment was beginning to shrink. His hair was messily finger combed over and spikey and he turned to glare at me his piercing green eyes made me curl my toes a little.

"What the hell is happening here?" His arm spread out in aggravation and dropped back down to his sides.

I felt my lips pull down and I started biting them again, "I though Bobby told you?"

Sam piped up after brushing his fingers over the paint on the walks. "He said you were being attacked by Demons. He didn't say anything about the town." He saw the devils shoelace and his face said he was impressed.

I felt dread in my stomach. "What's the matter with the town?" Sam and Dean both turned to me, frowning. "I've been inside these walls since yesterday afternoon. Too afraid to go outside." I was sure they could hear the bitterness in my voice at that.

"Dude, it's a ghost town out there. How could you not notice?" Dean snapped Looking at me like I was an idiot. No wonder he was tense.

"Well excise me if I didn't want to leave my apartment after seeing a fucking cyclone of demons outside my apartment windows, which I suppose you didn't notice all the sulfur in the air." I threw my arms up into the air, voice rising. I stalked toward Dean. Surprising him I believe. "It was all I could do to get all this up in time before night came. And it's only been a day since I found out demons exist so you know what!? Cut me a little slack okay." But the time I finished Dean was cornered onto the couch staring up at my in wonder. My finger was pointing at him dangerously and I sighed, all the fight going out of me. I was too tired. I groaned and rubbed at my eyes as I paced around. Sam had to move out of my way so I could continue pacing. "Shit I need a drink." I moved toward the kitchen side of the room. "Tea, coffee, beer, hard liquor?" I tossed back over my shoulder with a tired smirk. Dean's interest peeked.

"Beer!" Dean called out.

I grabbed two from the fridge and a bottle of Kettle One Vodka from the freezer. I walk over to the kitchen junk draw and hesitated. I pull it open and a pocket knife sits in the draw amid a bunch of pencils and rubber bands. It was my adopted brothers. And I valued it greatly for some reason. The blade was lined with a special metal. I can't remember what kind though. I shrug and bring it with me over to the living room side of the room. I toss the two beers at them and they catch them easily. I hop onto the bed and crake open the bottle. Using the pocket knife I rip off the safety pour and take a swig out of the bottle. Sam and Dean both follow the piece of plastic with their eyes.

"So the towns finally gone to complete shit huh?" I ask casually and taking another swig. Again I saw them share a look.

Sam holds out his hand "Give me some of that."

I shrug and hand it over, "You better not have cooties." With a little half smile. I was trying to comfort myself be going onto familiar ground, saucy humor.

He smirks at me and shakes his head taking a swig. He clears his throat and looks at the bottle. "Cold." As way of explanation but I knew it had a bite to it. It's why I liked it.

"Kayla, what happened her?" Sam asked gently leaning against the wall between to sigils.

I felt my eyes roll dramatically. "My name is Keela Amhlóir. It's easy, remember it. And as to what the hell is happening I have no idea." At the pointed looks they gave me I raised my hands. "Really I haven't done anything. I was just living my life and…" I paused. "The Thin Man found me." I frowned at the memory of him standing behind me, smelling me. I met Sam's green eyes and then to Dean's green eye noting that they were very similar. "I was running late and I had to jog to work at this local diner," I gestured to down the street vaguely. "He followed me and cornered me in the street where he…" I snagged the bottle back from Sam fairly certain he was trying to keep it away from me. I took a huge swig. "He smelled me." Dean almost spit out his beer. "Yeah I know, right, weird right!?" My eyebrows shot up toward my widow's peak. I shook my head at the memory. "Well anyway, his eyes shifted to complete black, totally freaking me out, but I turn around to give him what for, right? And he's bloody gone." I snap my fingers " Just like that." I shake my head remembering. _Hello, vodka my old friend._ I filled my mouth with another gulp.

"Bobby mentioned something about your boss?" Sam asked leaning forward concerned.

I feel my shoulders sag and a small smile cross my face. But it's sad. "Yeah." Swig. "John." I give same the bottle and run my fingers through my short choppy hair. "Thin Man came in right before closing but I kind of forgot about him. I thought the eyes thing was my imagination and then when everyone was gone." I shrug. "Lights go out, so does John. I walk in on Thin Man eating John." My voice is bitter and disgusted.

I see Dean swallow slightly. His lips curled in disgust. "I hate it when they eat." He shook his head.

Sam shot him an annoyed look, "Please continue Keela.", smiling supportively.

"Well I run to the back storage room and call 911. Once that's over he's coming at me real slow like he's savoring the moment. I kind of fall onto one of the shelves knocking down our huge container of salt, I'm covered and there is a huge line in between us." I stop and watch them for a second. "And this is where it gets weird." I stop worrying at my lip as I watch them.

"Oh yeah because up until now this is your average day I assume?" Dean cockily jokes.

I can't help it but nervous laughter bubbles up. Running my fingers through my hair again I scoot to the end of the bed and dangle my feet over the edge. I sit on my hands and kick my legs back and forth. I can't sit still. I close my eyes. "I…I start to pray. I've never been really religious or anything I swear but… it just felt right. I heard this voice in my head telling me I would be okay if I just repeated what He said. And I did. And I'm alive, so I guess the voice in my head was right."

They are both quiet but I see Sam lean back a little one elbow balanced on his knee while his other hand is balance on his other knee in a turning motion towards his brother a look of disbelief on his face. Eyebrows furrowed together. Dean just stairs at me, "Well that's just great. We drive for five hour to find a crazy little girl."

I groaned, "I know how it sounds but please you have to understand. This has never happened before. I don't know how it happened or why! And I'm not crazy! Please." I look at Sam for help.

"Okay. What did the voice… tell you to say?"

"Oh Cristo, please protect and watch over me. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…" As I spoke their mouths parted in astonishment. The Latin flowed from her lips as if she spoke it every day of her life."…infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae…" Her voice faltered as Sam held up his hand cutting her off. They just sat there staring at her. "Um… I know it's not even a proper language. I have no idea what it means but it just came spilling out of my mouth and the demon did not like it. He tried to blow away my salt but then the cops came and he ran before I could finish." _If I even could finish it that is…_

"So you have no idea what that is?" Dean was super serious as he leaned forward making a chopping motion with his hand.

I couldn't sit any more I stood and started pacing; the floor was lighter in the area that I paced telling my how much I paced since living here. "No, no idea, I tried looking it up online but I think I spelled it wrong. When I got nowhere with that I started reading all the Lore there was online about it. For hours after the police let me go, I was on the computer trying to make sense of what I saw. I'm pretty sure the cops think I'm crazy and that bloody sketch artist actually had the nerve to laugh at me when I described the Thin Man." I snagged the sketch book off my bed and tossed it to Sam. It was a normal book up until the page in which I drew the real image of the demon. For ten pages after then there was image after image of demons in different forms, grotesque in the gray and white of her pencil and paper. Sam came back around to the original image. He looked really worried.

"So you were able to get all of this…" he gestured around him, "…off line?"

"Yes. I mean some of it…well most of it was bullshit but somehow I just knew what was true and what wasn't when I read it." I shrugged. "But I'm not too sure about the symbols."

"Um actually most of them are good." Sam said tearing his eyes away from the book. He frowned, "Accept that one…I have no idea what that in from."

I stared at it worriedly. "Well they didn't get in last night so I guess it doesn't hurt?" I shrugged.

Dean humphed in approval and Sam nodded, "Not bad considering." They took a swig from their beers almost in unison. Sam's pulled a face and he got up and ran his fingers over the salt barrier. When it didn't move he raised his brows at me. I blushed at in incredulous look. "Did you glue down the salt line?"

"Yeah. The Goofer dust too." Dean snorted. "What! They can't blow it away but if its glued, they can't do shit." I shrugged.

"Well they could just break your floor boards." He said drinking down his beer.

I felt myself pail. I didn't think of that. Sam was quick to reassure, "But you know considering you did all this in one night it's pretty impressive. We never thought of making a permanent salt circle." He shrugged. "But I do have another question." He picked up my sketch book. "Who is this and where did you get the number from?"

I started pacing again embarrassed and afraid. Both brothers stood and Sam stopped me by placing a hand of my shoulder. "What is it?" He calms me. I glance at Dean and he actually looks concerned.

I swallow. "I saw him. I nodded at the sketch book. Just before Thin Man ran away I saw his true demon form. They all kind of look similar, but he was kind of my first." I shrugged away the sexual innuendo with a chuckle. "So I thought I should draw him before I forgot. And as I drew his image I…" I sighed in defeat. "I had a panic attack and passed out. When I came to my entire apartment was surrounded by demons and the number was there. It's my hand writing but I don't remember doing it." I stared at them both. "I'm really scared. What's happening to me? This has never happened before. I keep running over what's happened to me in the days before but nothing is different." My head drops into my hand and I walk over to the couch dropping down onto it. My head in my hands.

Sam and Dean share a silent conversation. Neither is good with crying girls. At Dean final almost violent gesture at Keela, Sam rolls his eyes and sits down next to her. "It's going to be okay." He places his hand on my back rubbing back and forth.

Instead of comforting me, I hiss out in pain, shying away from his touch. "Owe." I said rolling my shoulders.

Sam frowns "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah…Wait." I paused, thinking about it my eyes widening. "The day all this started a huge bruise showed up on my back the morning of. I have no idea where it came from, I mean I didn't fall or anything but it's huge. I might also have another bruise over that one from the shelf but the original bruise was weird…" I shook my head.

"Can we see it?" Sam asked and at my blush he realized what he said. "Sorry I mean you don't have to."

"Oh please, like we would be interested in a kids body." Dean gaffed.

My head snapped back at the insult. I felt my eyes glitter in anger and my jaw grind my teeth together. Ultimately it was the cutest expression on her face. Or so both Dean and Sam thought until she started stripping.

Sam choked, "You don't have to…" His voice died in his throat. I had a women's body just smaller than most. My breasts were cupped in a plain black bra that off set my tanned skin. My stomach was flat with lean muscles underneath and my hips flared out surprisingly wide in comparison to the rest of my body. "For your information, I'm twenty six." I turned around and I think it was Dean hissed in sympathy.

"Holy… How the hell…"

I glanced at the mirror that I had moved away from the wall to draw on the walls. It leaned precariously against the couch now, I twisted to see it. I frowned. It had spread. The bruise now curled around my hips and upper arms as well. I frowned at that. "It's spreading." My voice was faint. In combination to my bruise there was another running in a straight line against the lower end of my back. It was a deep angry purple and splotchy red at some points.

"Dude if I didn't know better I'd say you look like you were hit by a car." But it sounded strangely forced.

I glanced at them and they were having another silent conversation. "Oi, chuckle heads, what is it? Do you recognize this? Is it some kind of symptom of something?!" What a horrifying though but they just both looked so serious.

They both talked at the same time Dean with "Chuckle heads?... that sounds famil…" and Sam with "No it isn't a symptom they just look strangely like… well wings." He finished lamely.

I frowned and looked at them, "Yeah I guess." I said doubt filling my voice. As I slipped my shirt back over my battered body I groaned in pain. "Whatever it is it aches like a mother." I stretched out my neck gently. I felt strangely relaxed. The first time in a few days. Well maybe it wasn't relaxed but safe with them both here.

"We should head out." Sam said to Dean.

Panicked I grabbed his arm. "Wait what I thought you were here to help, where are you going!?"

He frowned but Dean was the one who said, "You're coming with us numskull." My eyes flickered around to him and then the room. "But…I could get possessed if I leave."

Dean scowled, "Did you remember the necklaces?" he directed at Sam.

"I think there in the car." He said with a shrug and an apologetic grimace.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean growled out.

"Why do I have to be the bag boy? You could just as easily have grabbed them." Sam griped.

"You're the bag boy because you're a little bitch." Dean snapped back.

Sam was about to say something else but I snagged his arm and pulled him to the couch. "You can confess your love to each other later Boys." I said sweetly. I grabbed a Sharpy off the small end table. I handed it to Sam. "Could you draw it from memory?"

"Well yes, but I could also use Dean's tattoo as a reference." He grudgingly admitted.

"Perfect then you catch my drift." I held my arm out to him.

He stared at my tanned arm and nodded. "Good idea." He looked at my small arm and frowned. "Um I may have to do this a little bigger than normal, I don't want to smudge the lines."

"Just do it, it'll come off eventually right?" I laughed up at him.

Again he stared at her arm, "Your arm is too small."

I rolled my eyes and landed on Dean, "Is he always this sensitive?"

Dean had at one point gotten another beer, taking a swig he said, "This is one of his better days."

I stood up and stepping between Sam's long legs, getting close to him. He was about to say something when I flashed him my bare stomach. "Have at it big boy." I smiled down at him as he sputtered. I heard a chough from behind and knew Dean was covering up a laugh. Sam shook himself and began drawing on the side of my stomach. "Oh my God stop." He yanked back as I laughed. "That is so fucking ticklish it's not even funny." I gasped out.

Sam ran him finger through his hair, "If we stop every two minutes this is going to take forever." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry I'll try not to but…" I shrugged.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Dean mumbled.

I turned to him, "Awe don't be jealous, you can have your turn later." I winked and let the dramatic pause stretch, "I'm sure Sam would love to draw on your widdle tummy." I ended in a baby voice while Sam sat back and chucked. The look on Dean's face made me continue, "Oh I'm sorry you thought between me and you? No, no. Your far to pretty." I deliberately used Bobby's description just knowing it would bother him to be described in such a feminine term. He ground his teeth in malice. "Oi, if you can dish it out then you sure as hell better be able to take it." I winked at him. Sam just shook his head. Focusing on the drawing.

Dean turned his back to look out the window down at the empty street. "Well this trip is going to be just peachy."

I frowned down at myself I didn't like the outfit they told me to wear. I looked like their little sister for Christ's sake. Or worse their little brother. I was still wearing the dark wash durable jeans, but they made me change into a more form fitted top, so it wouldn't snag on anything. The after digging around in my closet Sam found my old leather jacket that I used to wear on my motorcycle. After crashing the bike I gave up the dangerous means of transportation. It had been fun while it lasted but alas it was an expensive hobby. I also dragged out the boots that matched the jacket. Both the jacket and boots showed scraps from the crash. I pulled them on and the boots ended around mid-café while the jacket still fit like a glove. I tucked my brothers pocket knife into my boot clipping it into the side pocket meant for a wallet. I walked out of the bath room scratching the back of my neck. I watched them exchange guns and strip on weapons. I frowned. "That's a lot of weapons."

Both turned when I spoke and Dean laughed. "You look like a prepubescent boy!" He laughed clapping Sam on the shoulder. And turned back to what he was doing. But Sam seemed to see the evil intent in my gaze as I strode forward. He jumped out of my way as I held up the ultimate weapon, a bottle of perfume.

I sprayed Dean's whole back in the stuff and he sneezed. He turned to look at me and I held up the bottle smugly, "Now you smell like pretty pretty girl and look like one too."

"You're so dead meat." He growled out and attempted to swat at me. I could tell this meant a silent war between us from now on. I danced away before he could catch me.

"I'm packing a bag."

I think I heard Dean mutter, "Great, a chick with baggage." But I chose to ignore him.

I puttered around and Sam watched me pull things from my bathroom. "Dean can get pretty creative with his jokes you know."

I let an evil little chuckle slip out. "Let me guess, itching powder in the shorts type of jokes huh?" A disgruntled Sam blinked at me. I chuckled again. "He's in so way over his head." I shake my head almost pitying the guy. I finished packing quickly and topped off the bag with famine products to keep Dean at bay from screwing around with my stuff.

We were all wedged in the vestibule of my apartment building. I was shaking but with energy this time not fear. Dean's face was in the window, "It's to quite out there. We're going to have to run for it. The car is down the street a little ways. Stay between me and Sam. Okay." He was all business now, joking aside.

I gave him a half smile, "Make it hapin' Captin'." But my tone was serious and he nodded to Sam. We stormed the street. Sticking close to the edge of the buildings we turned right. We had only gone a few feet when my radar pinged slightly from across the street. Without realizing it I muttered "Four across the street in the bakery." My gun was held pointing down, Dean had told me it would do little good unless I aimed at the legs or tried to cripple them, which I told him I would. Dean turned to me and just then the four burst from the bakery. Just as I had warned. Sam and Dean took them down with guns that exploded them off their feet. Sam pulled a knife from nowhere and stabbed two of them in the heart before they could stand. I squawked as one threw itself at Sam's back but Dean was there crash tackling the demon down and threw up his hand, Sam tossed the blade effortlessly and Dead caught it and in the same motion brought it down in a killing stroke.

The forth demon ran at me and I shot him twice in the same leg practically blowing the thing off he fell hard. I felt my eyes widen as he struggled toward me. The demon turned and saw Dean walking toward him with the knife and in a split-second fled from his meat suit and headed straight for me. It hit me so hard it felt like a crash tackle from a linebacker, but then I felt it trying to claw its way down my throat. Ow is all I'm gonna say. It was kind of like vomiting but having it fly back into your mouth. But a burning sensation flared over my side. And the black smog choked itself back out of me. I felt my throat go raw at the invasion. I rolled and cough as bile rose in my mouth. Sam was beside me. "That was the single most awful thing that's every happened to me." I said tears streaming down my face but they dried almost instantly; they were more from gagging than anything.

I glanced up to see Dean stabbing the last demon. With no were else to go he had tried his old meat suit. That demon must have been on the weaker side if he couldn't find another person to inhabit. I frowned at that. And then I had an idea why. "Sam, Dean. You didn't see one person on your way into town?" They shook their heads. "I think that if that demon had anywhere else to go he would have. But there isn't anywhere to go. Everyone is possessed." I rationalized.

Sam's mouth was pressed in a thin line, "We know." I stared up at him with wide eyes. "We need to get out of here before they find you." He grabbed my coat neck line like a cat with her kittens. And dragged me along.

"You already knew and didn't tell me!?" I whisper up at him.

"Didn't want you to freak." Dean said. Then held up a fist, me and Sam dropped into a crouch in unison. "The shots are attracting more."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Six on our left up the street a ways, but moving fast. Three on our immediate right." I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean met eyes over my head.

"Sorry Keela, this may hurt." Before I could say anything Sam threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and then we were sprinting. Dean followed us with the knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Keeping pace. I grunted as Sam's hands and shoulders dug into me. My back hurt from his hand but when I tried to move away from that pain his shoulder was basically punching my ribcage. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I chanted softly"…ow,ow,… two in front of us." I grunted out and Sam ducked into an alcove if a restaurant directly to our right. My head smacked the high molding surrounding the entryway as he set me down. "OW!" I glared at him. But he clamped a hand over half my face to keep me quiet. I smack him on the shoulder but I'm sure it hurt me more than him.

"How's about you don't damage our demon radar, okay, Sammy." Dean growled from next to me.

"Don't call me that." Sam and I both muttered. We meet each other's gaze and then he peered around the corner. "Dean, let's keep it quiet this time." They nodded at each other and waited until the two demons were practically on top of us.

The two paused and frowned at each other. "Do you smell like flowers or something?"

I actually almost laughed at the look on Dean's face but the next moment both he and Sam jumped out and ganked the two demons before they even know it was the Winchesters. Sam came back and took my hand laughing under his breath as we trotted down the street. I felt my heart tighten at his possessive protective grip.

My newly discovered radar system remained silent. We paused at the corner and just across the street was Dean's Chevy Impala gleaming in the sun. I saw a smile tug at his lips. They crossed the street and quickly entered the vehicle. Keela in the back prodding tenderly at her head, Sam in the passenger seat with his gun laying across his lap with one eye in the mirror watching Keela, and Dean drove his baby like a bat out of Hell.

_I'm sorry. Please just a little longer._

I moaned. I tried to stretch but nothing I did helped. My whole body was in pure pain. My head was pounding and my mouth felt stuffed with cotton balls. I was asleep in the back of the impala, which happen to be just wide enough for me to lie down in. Sam muttered to himself, apparently he had tried to sleep in the back a few times but it had been so cramped that the few days after he couldn't turn his head left. Even in the front seat he had to slouch because if he sat up straight his head would be through the roof.

I sat up and my spine decided that now was time to crack every vertebra in order. "You guys, I don't feel good."

"If you upchuck in my baby, you can walk the rest of the way." Dean yanked the car off the road into a dirt side street

"No not that kind of not feel good. Like I just got squished under a car, not feel good. It's not just my back but my whole body. My feet hurt for crying out loud. And I'm not one to brag, but I'm in okay shape." I groan, clutching at my head and went to step out of the car as it rolled to a stop. I was fine one second and then collapsed into the road y knew smacking against the packed dirt.

Dean and Sam were there in a split second and I sat there dazed, each on either side of me. I was holding Sam's hand trying to steady myself, "Something's wrong you guys." My voice was faint in my own ears. Dean said something and I turned to look at him. I felt something crack. Not in my back this time. But deeper. My subconscious was flooded with images. A beautiful Indian women holding up a blood red vile. Dean calling me a coward. A man dancing with an alien. The images gained speed and I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. I tried to focus on Dean's face. He looked totally freaked out. But my vision darkened and I pitched forward.

I came to in what looked like a shack filled with books. I was laying on a thread bare couch with a man standing over me. I knew him from the depths of my being. My brother, "Castiel." I murmured. I shot forward and hugged him. He grunted in unfamiliarity and I felt his head turn slightly. I pulled away from him and frowned. No. Upon farther inspection I realized it wasn't my brother. He had similar piercing blue eyes, but the man before me was staring at me in complete and utter confusion. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I felt a hand go up to my head and shook my head ruefully.

"It is fine." He turned his head to the side staring at me. His voice was guttural and deep. Raspy but in a nice way. "I did not mind the affection." His voice was devoid of emotion. He was crouched besides me staring at me. I smiled at him. He wore a long tan trench coat and his suite was messily put together as if he never worn it before. His hair was uneven and sticking up in every direction. And his face was handsome in a very unassuming way. He had no idea how attractive he was. I instantly liked that.

"Honey your hair is a mess." I told him with a grin of endearment. I just liked him. I had no idea why but I could tell he was, well for lake of a better word, pure. I sat up and ran my fingers through his hair. Trying to tame the wild array of unevenness. After I got most of his hair in a slightly more modern hair style with it pushed up fashionably I let go of him. "Much better."

He turned to the others in the room, I noted for the first time three people in the room were staring at us like we each had two heads. "Why did you not inform me of my messy hair?" His tone was conversational. I glanced around the room and could only conclude that we made it to Bobby's. The older gentlemen that kind of looked like a trucker must have been Bobby. He didn't say anything just stood there with his hands at his sides looking concerned. Sweet considering he didn't know me.

Sam and Dean were standing in a semi-circle around me with trench coat in-between them. Dean shifted, "Because dudes don't care about hair. Now can you tell you just what the hell happened to her?" He gestured at me.

I groaned and clutched at my head. The worst migraine in the history of the world seemed to playing with a mariachi tempo in my brain. I glanced at the squatting man in front of me, "Are you a doctor?"

Trench coat turned back to me, "No I am not a health physician. I would like for you to tell me how you know my name?"

I frowned, "But I don't, you never told me."

Sam came forward and sat next to me. "You called him Castiel when you woke up."

"That's my brother's name. I mean yeah they look alike but not really, it's the eyes that threw me for a second." I shrugged exasperated. "Just give me a bottle of Advil and let me sleep it off. I mean I haven't really eaten anything and I've been under stress…" I tried to rationalize. I felt another throb in my brain, groaning I clutched at my head.

"Dean, Sam. We should talk." If I didn't know better I would say Castiel sounds worried.

"Honey, anything you can say to them you can say to me. At least I'm prettier." I smirked up at him.

I saw Dean raise his hand to say something but Castiel cut him off. "Okay. I can't read your mind. What I can see is a block that is quickly disintegrating and if left unchecked could possible drive you insane or make you head explode. I'm not sure on the finer details. To be complete aware of the situation I would like to touch your soul directly to find out why the demons are after you and why Raphael has also expressed an interest in your well-being" He said with a slight shrug.

"Well don't sugar coat it." I mutter while Dean's voice over powered mine, "Wait Raphael wants her too? Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Dean made a chopping motion with his arm and his posture became hostile.

Sam was tense next to me, "Touch her soul? Are you serious?"

Castiel frowned; it looked like an expression that was most often on his face. "I would have told you earlier Dean but you rushed me. And Sam I am always serious."

"That would almost be funny if I thought you meant it to be." Dean shifted. "But I don't think placing your hand in a potentially nuclear reactor is the best plan on any day but an unstable one at that Cas, I don't think so." He practically growled it out.

Bobby came forward then, "Yeah and as to being the only party that's had their soul touched here, it ain't for the faint of heart. That process hurts like a bitch."

"Maybe we can capture some demons and ask them why there're after Keela." Sam suggested.

"At this point that seems like the best course of action. Bobby you know of any nests in the area?" Dean turned his back to me as he spoke to Bobby.

Castiel's lips were pressed into a line. I met his eyes and felt something in me.

_Yes._

"Do it." My voice was strong and confident.

_It's time to remember._

"Now wait a damn minuet girl, you have known idea what you're asking." Bobby looked to Sam for help.

"Keela I don' think you should do this." He cradled my hand.

"Awe, aren't you cute. Thinking you can change my mind." I patted his hand. "But this is the fastest way to handle this. It feels right and…" I felt myself blush a little. "Both you and Dean trust Castiel. You have saved my life already multiple times and never lied to me. I trust you to trust him." I met Sam's eyes with the last statement. I felt the first genuine smile cross my face as I glanced at Dean. His lips were pursed.

"You do realize this could kill you." Castiel broke the moment.

"Well aren't you a barrel of laughs." My voice dead pan.

His head turned to the side and he frowned again at me. "I do not understand. How can one capture a laugh in a wooden enclosure?"

I felt the expression saying 'are you a dumb ass' cross my face, "You are the weirdest person I have ever met. Where did you grow up? Mars?"

"I did not grow up, I was created by God." His face smoothed out as he answered me plainly.

Sam cleared his throat, "Um…Castiel is an Angel."

The second he said angel there was an audible crack, everyone in the room heard it. Cas jumped forward as I shot back toward the wall. A scream tore from my throat as the most excruciating pain enveloped me. I felt myself being tackled to the grown and someone yelling. I felt an overwhelming fear encase me. Someone sat on my legs while two people held down my arms. I opened my eyes wide trying to understand what the bloody hell was happening as I rode the pain wave. I saw Castiel come forward and his hand descended toward my chest. The pain redoubled and I heard someone swear to my left as I thrashed around, not that I wanted to but I had no control over my body. Then Castiel's hand entered my chest. It entered my chest! His fucking hand was in my chest! A blinding light pierce threw the pain and then I could hear myself screaming bloody murder.

I screamed as the pain was not only in my straining convulsing muscles but the part that made me, me. My memories and personality, my laugh, my everything and he had his fingers in it. I felt my heart stutter.

_Breath._

I felt Castiel inside me. Moving around trying to piece me back together. My heart stuttered again, skipping multiple beets

_No. Break it down._

I felt Cas pause. Then he renewed his effort and started tearing down the wall. I moaned in pain but he refused to stop. My body kept getting lighter and lighter. And then I heard Castiel cream my name. My real name.

"GABREIL." His voice was actually panicked.

My heart stopped beating.

_Authors Note: _Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My brother had just killed me. He forced me to fall and exploded my poor vessel. I had grown quite attached to that image. It had been mine. Something I didn't have to share with my brothers. It had been a way for me to be human. And how I longed to feel as a human.

When you're an Angel in a vessel you feel things only mutedly. Your vessel tells you how things feel but you never really get to make that decision. My vessel had been good. He was a good man in life and in his death he returned to the Father. He did not deserve to have an Archangel poured into his brain. But I had just been so desperate. Desperate to feel anything except longing and the constant headache.

And I had found my niche in the human realm as a demi god of mischief. Of course if God spoke to me I did my job as the Messenger of Heaven, but with a little more panache. And it had been fun. Fun to laugh and be a part of something humans were actively involved in. I loved the humans and there crazy wild emotion that they couldn't handle at times.

And then I died for them and for my Brothers, who I believed were wrong.

I gasped and Dean jumped back landing on his ass. He looked afraid and freaked out as he wiped the back of his hands against his lips. My body convulsed and flipped over trying to breath. A rattling breath raked my body and I felt myself coughing. I looked up at Dean realizing he had just brought me back to life.

"That was very tense. I did not like that." Castiel was standing right behind Dean, his legs pressed against his back. "Brother, are you alright?"

I coughed and rubbed the center of my chest groaning. "Oh man. I feel like I got kicked in the chest by Chuck Norris, I just inadvertently kissed Dean, and I should be dead. How do you think I feel?" My voice was different. I frowned. "Ahh, ah, ah, ah….ahhhhhhhh." I felt my throat. "What's the matter with my voice?"

"I do not understand your reference. Who is Chuck Norris? Is he a demon?" Castiel looked puzzled and slightly concerned.

Sam knelt beside me and gently touched my shoulder. "What's the last thing you remember Gabriel?"

I felt the grim expression cross my face. "Lucifer." I lay down and stared at the ceiling. Remembering. "He…killed me…" I frowned. Sam was huge. Actually all of them were. I looked at my body. I had breasts… "…holy shit…" I ripped my shirt off and stared down at myself. I frowned at the tattoo I had that covered half my stomach but I was distracted by the breasts. I poked at them. "I'm a girl…" I glared at Cas. "You brought me back as a chick. Are you crazy!?"

"I did not bring you back. We found you like this." His voice almost sounded heated.

I cupped my breasts still not quiet believing. Then I had an awful thought. I started to unbutton my pants. But three male protesting voices erupted and I looked up as Sam Dean and the man known as Bobby all made gesturers for me to stop. "How the hell would you feel if you just woke up and realized you're male bits are missing!?" My voice was more panicked than angry. My small hand dived into my pants cupping myself.

Sam's face was ten shades of red, Dean actually looked interested, and Bobby just didn't look at me, "Turn away ya idjits! Give the lady some space."

I squeaked indignantly at that. My small chest heaved, this was awful. Something burst in my chest, I think it was some kind of emotion but it was so overwhelming. I sprung up, "I need air." I walked to the door and ripped it almost off its hinges and there was a women standing there. She had short brown hair cut into a messy bob. She was older but time had been kind to her.

Her deep brown eyes widened in complete surprise as Bobby rounded the corner and practically ran into my back. "Balls." Bobby huffed out. I felt tears in my eyes. Oh no. No. No. I'm not gonna cry, not gonna cry. Nope. But the females' bodies' emotions were so strong. I felt so raw inside her that I was completely over whelmed and I collapsed into the other women's arms and started sobbing.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Bobby threw up his hands as Sheriff Jody Mills glared at him as she cradled the smaller female. Sam, Dean and an interested Castiel followed just behind Bobby.

"You all better have a good excuse or I'm dragging all you asses to jail!" Her voice was fire and steel as she miss read the situation.

"No, my penis is gone!" Gabriel wailed. "It's not their fault." I tried wiping the tears away. My breath hitching.

Dean roared with laughter, tears came down his face. Sam blanched and Bobby just muttered, "Balls."

I sobbed, "BUT I don't have any of those either!" I felt my throat close.

Sam couldn't stop it, he lost it. Sam and Dean held onto each other and nearly collapsed at the look on the Sherriff's face. "I think it's time you explained what the hell is going on. Is she dangerous?" She pulled back slightly and pointing down at the women hugging her torso.

"Na she's harmless." Bobby tried to reassure, rubbing his face at the situation.

"Oh my! I'm harmless! I used to be a freaking Angel! I used to be a freaking demi-God. What am I now? I tiny human women who can't do shit!" The Sheriff practically picked me up and dragged me over to the couch.

Shooing the men away. Even is she didn't understand the situation she knew how to calm down hysterical woman. "Shh, shh. It's okay. Being a women isn't that bad." She calmed the girl down in a few minutes. "How about you get your shirt back on, huh?" She smiled peacefully at me and I nodding sobbingly. I tugged the shirt back on and shivered.

"Do you have a sweater, hun?"

I shrugged mutely. She turned to the four men in the doorway. "Well? Does she have any clothing?" she snapped at them. For some reason she felt cross with them.

Dean pushed Sam forward and Sam shot him one of his bitch faces. "Um, she packed that bag by the couch." He pointed to an army surplus bag.

I picked it up and opened it looking for a sweater but stopped. "Fuck." I held up the box of tampons like it was a nuclear reactor.

"I'm out." Dean ran away. Dragging Castiel as he murmurs a quiet "Dean what is happening?"

"Me too." Bobby ran too.

"Ah…Me three!" Sam literally jumped out the door and slammed it. Leaving the woman to stare at the box. Sherriff Mills had no idea how to have the 'talk' but she was the only one there. She promised herself she was going to kill Bobby at the end of this fiasco.

Gabriel was miserable.

After having a long in-depth conversation with the sheriff that I never want to relive she took me shopping. We had gone through my bag to see what I had and after discovering that I only have one bra she took me out. I hate shopping. Normally I just materialize anything I want. But the mundaneness of driving and going into stores helped calm me down. And to top off a weird day already my back was hurting. From what Jody had told me I had a major bruise on my back, she wasn't surprised I was achy.

In one of the stores the clerk and Jody stepped into the dressing room with me to see if the contraption they placed me in was the correct size. The bra felt tight and constructing but I understood it was an important device.

"Oh my God honey! That tattoo is awesome where did you get it?" The clerk was an energetic little blond woman whom was still taller than me I noted with some annoyance.

I placed my hand over the demon trap on my abs; it was off center and did look kind of cool. "I'm not too sure, it was a while ago."

"Not that one, the wings on your back! I just love the red ink with your coloring. Oh! Hold that thought, I'm gonna grab the red bra we were looking at! It will look perfect with that tat!" The curtain rattled as she ran away.

I turned in the mirror and stared at my body, sure enough the giant bruise that Jody had seen just hours ago had disappeared and was replaced by a full back body tattoo. The wing shoulder tips touched and curled over the edges of her shoulders and the tips curled under the waist line of her pants. I yanked down my pants to see the wings ended a little beyond the meat of my ass. The lines were blood read, and I was certain that that was exactly what the lines were, blood not ink.

"How….How is that possible?" Jody stepped forward and brushed at my shoulder seeing if it wiped off. It didn't.

"I stopped questioning how things happen and moved onto why. No that one I've never quite gotten over." I half smirked at her and noticed the tattoo on my stomach was smudged. Using my thumb I rubbed at it and some of it came off. "Oh thank God it's a fake."

The clerk came back in and noticed me rubbing it away, "It's not real? What about the wings?" Her arms were full with things that were a deep burgundy red. Apparently she really liked them.

I felt my eyebrows rise in interest at them. "This one's a fake, taking it for a test run before I get it permanent. Wings are done though, have them for life." I laughed a little bitterly at that. "What you think?" I snagged the red garment and threw on the burgundy long sleeved square neckline shirt that showing off my collar bones and how trim I was.

"I love the top but as to the tattoo it's a little to witch crafty for my taste." She murmured. "Oh try this on!" She tossed a black cotton top at me.

"I agree with that actually! Too witchy." The top she gave me was tight around my neck like a choker necklace and dropped down the front cupping my breasts and in the back it was completely open and came together at the lowest point of my back.

Jody quirked an eyebrow. "Um don't you think that a little too… party girl."

I felt a smile cross my face. "Yeah. A little slutty. I like." An evil little grin passed my face "I'll take it." I picked out one more outfit that was a little much and then normal everyday clothing. Of course I took the red matching set of underwear and bra. I think red was a good color schema for me. I left that store with a smile on my face.

The Sheriff filled me in on world events since I died. It was scary to think like that but it was true. I had to accept it. Of course she didn't know the supernatural side of things so much but it was enough for me to guess. It was bad and getting worse. And here I am with no power. Great.

Hours later I shouldered Bobby's door open. The men were in the main room drinking beer and had books open all around them. Circulation to my hands was cut off from how many bags I had wrapped around my arms. I walked in and dropped all the bags in the middle of the floor disgusted. "I blame you." My finger pointed at Bobby. "She is your friend and you let her take me _shopping_." The disgust in my voice was plain. "One shop I would have been fine with but all of the shops on Main Street? All the ohhing and ahhing." I collapsed onto to couch. "I'm exhausted and the tattoo is still aching."

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that, "You got a tattoo?"

"No it's more like the tattoo got me. The giant bruise is gone and was replaced…" I stood on my aching feet and lifted my shirt"…By this." The wings almost felt like they moved.

"Wwhhaaatttt?" Dean's voice was hushed.

"At least it's pretty?" Sam offered.

"Yeah because I'm a dude stuck and a chick's body I might as well be pretty." I meant it to be snide but in actuality I might as well be pretty. I snagged Dean's beer and downed it. Ugh. Bitter but I forced myself to finish it off. _Wow, don't remember it being like that._

"Hey!" I ignored the little bugger.

"What you looking up? Maybe I can help?" I was bored. Already. I rustled through the bags until I found the candy shop bag. I pulled out some licorice and offered one to Dean trying to make up for the beer. Looking delighted he took it and munched happily. I offed one to Sam and Bobby but they declined.

"Actually maybe ya' could help, seeing as we're looking up info about you." Bobby drawled as he reclined in his chair and propped up his feet. He took a swig of beer and looked expectantly at me.

"What do ya' wanna know? My life is an open book apparently." I glanced around the room pointedly and shrugged a little. I could tell the hunters were excited about this. It was the first time they actually had an ….ex-angel at their disposal. I smiled widely at all of them eating my liquorish.

"What is going on in heaven exactly?" Dean sat forward seriously.

I sighed sadly. "I have no idea. I didn't just die Dean. My soul was ripped apart." I stared at him, everyone was visible shocked, paling. "I remember what happened to me. I remember everything. I remembered when I was with Jody." I rummaged through my bag again and found the candy necklace and slipped it on, gnawing at it. I didn't want to talk about it but they needed to know. "You're going to find out eventually. But Cas should be here to." And suddenly he was. He just appeared next to Dean. But I knew he was going to be there and was the only one who didn't jump. Strange, almost like a aura I could see.

"Dammit Cas! What have I said about the popping in thing?" He was rubbing at his heart absently.

"To not to." Cas replied. "But I was called. Quite forcefully." He turned addressing the last to me.

"Sorry." I felt myself look sheepish. "Didn't mean to." He nodded and gestured for me to continue. "When Lucifer destroyed my vessel he not only killed me but forced me to fall. He ripped out my grace and then ripped my human soul apart. I was in heaven for a time. From what little I can remember I think…" My breath hitched and I realized I was chewing at a nail not a piece of candy anymore. I met Castiel's eyes and said six words that would shake us both to our cores. "I think I was with God. It felt just like before Cas. It was good and whole." I felt tears running down my face and Cas came forward and took my hands into his. His eyes wide. "Cas, he's alive! He told me something important but I can't remember. I keep trying but I can't! He knows what's happening and I yelled at him, our father, and I yelled." I felt my head shake in disbelief and pain. Yelling at God was like yelling at myself.

"Can you try to show me?" Cas's voice was soft and pleading almost like a child's.

"I'll try…" I closed my eyes and forced the memory to the surface. Tried to project it at him. He placed his finger to my head. And groaned. My eyes opened and so did his. We stared at each other as we lived the memory. The picnic, the light, the voice, the feeling of the scene happening as if he himself were there. And then came the fall to the Human Realm. The image of the light forcing me into this specific body. For a reason, as a gift from the Father. Castiel gasped and stumbled away. Tears on his own face. God was the only one the Angels ever wept for.

"Cas!" Dean was alarmed. Never had he seen such emotion of the angels face.

Happiness, anger, fear, and awe flashed across his face. Dean gripped his arm, "I'm aright Dean." He met his eyes reassuringly. Turning back to me. "Do you know who's vessel you're in?" I nodded. "Do you know what that means?" I nodded. Cas remained silent. "What should I do?" He stared at Gabriel. The Voice of God.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were completely lost but sat back to watch.

I smiled at him sadly. "I would say…" I met his gaze. "Listen to the bastard." My customary smirk reached my lips as Cas gasped at my term for God. "Do what you have been Cas. Do what you want, you rebelled not against God but against the Angels. Just as I did and he came back to _us_. We sided with the humans and God told us to follow our heart. I think we are what He had hoped all angels would be. We accept the humans as flawed creatures. He asks everything for the humans. My heart no longer belongs to only Him but humans as well. It is as He wants"

Cas was silent. Then a small shy smile crossed his face. "To say that with that mouth makes it twice as bad." I laughed at him. Flashing white teeth at him. "I should go back to heaven, I have much to think upon."

I stood and we clasped fore arms like we used to in battle. "Castiel, may the wind be in your favor."

"And may your eyes and voice be clear Gabriel." I groaned and he disappeared in a flurry of feathers. I laughed looking at the others "Boy that boy has a direct line to my funny bone sometimes." I shook my head ruefully at the old Angel saying.

They all just stared at me. I felt my eyes roll and waited for someone to speak. I chewed my necklace and sat. I could feel the tear trails on my face but didn't want to acknowledge them. I didn't understand why I had cried.

Sam raised his hand. "Why yes Mr. Winchester?" I asked coyly raising my eyebrows.

"You know where God is?" He asked.

"No, next?"

"But you talked to him?" he asked.

"God doesn't really talk to anyone but more at them. But if you consider that talking then yes. But also take into consideration that I'm Gabriel." Crunch, crunch.

Dean held up a hand. "Hold on…you died, went to Heaven, and came back to life as a human?" Dean's eyebrows looked like they would tangle at any moment.

"Not by choice. You see Lucy killed me, my tattered spirit went to Heaven, had a lovely chat with the All Father, and then he crammed me into this specific vessel." I gestured down at my body.

"I can't believe you made it to Heaven." Dean muttered and I scowled at him but because distracted by Bobby, "Why?" He sat forward in concern and interest, and glared at Dean to shut is cake hole.

"Drumroll kiddies… This is God's very own vessel." I smiled at them. They were all blank. I felt my eyes roll. "Okay listen, normally an Archangel is too much for a normal vessel. So we need vessels that are bred to encompass us unless they will literally rot, like what's happening to Lucy. It takes a generation or two to even make one with the space inside their melon to take us all in. How long and how special does a vessel have to be to encase God?..." My eyes flickered between them all. "Not only that, but God has some preferences beyond just that. The vessel must have True Vision. Meaning the vessel can see angels and demons and basically anything evil. But since I'm Gabriel, the Voice of God himself, I can also hear Him. I'm not sure it's what He intended when He placed me in this meat suit but…" I shrugged.

Dean raised a hand. I quirked an eyebrow at that, "So you're like a super human?"

I felt my eyes roll, "I'm a fallen angel in a human vessel that just so happens to belong to God. How many demons would love to get their hands on the only vessel in the world that God can enter?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, no need to PMS." I glared at him.

"So Gabriel, why did God send you back?" Sam asked trying to distract me from maiming his brother.

I met he's eyes. Worry drenched ever word as I spoke. "Sam…I have no fucking clue."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay everyone! And thanks for reading, hope you like the chapter!

CHAPTER 4:

We sat there in silence and I hugged my arms kind of feeling like a display at a museum as they all just stared at me. Sam ran his fingers threw his hair, sighing. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I would love to just charge out there and find my grace and be me again, but over a millennia of experience tells me it won't be that easy." I stood and started pacing a piece of Twizzler hanging out of my mouth like a cigarette out of a mobsters.

"Yeah and I haven't heard of anything big like a fallin' grace anywhere around here." Booby pulled off his hat and rubbed at his forehead trying to recall all he's read recently.

"Worst part is that my grace is fairly large, not that I'm bragging of course." I shrugged trying and failing to look contrite.

"Well you as subtle as an elephant in a china store, why would you grace be any different." Dean moved to lounge on the red couch as I continued to pace. Bobby maintained his thrown behind the desk and Sam had moved to sit in a wooden chair brought in from the kitchen area.

I watched them closely, "That's not what I meant. Think of my grace as a comet. As it falls it breaks up and separate. Only the larger parts are scattering across the land. If I ever do recover some of it I won't be as strong as I once was."

"Based off of what we know, Anna's wasn't like that, hers took the form of a tree at one site." Sam murmured.

"Ah. How quant, a tree." I folded my hand as I spoke putting on an 'oh how adorable' face people reserve for when they see an ugly baby. "Anna is a rain drop to my typhoon. She is nothing in comparison to me Sam. I'm an Archangel."

"Maybe you want to enlighten us?" Dean voice was condescending.

I felt my anger rise, Dean always somehow managed to get under my skin. Not to metion human emotions were kind of like a roller-coaster. "Listen to me _boy_, I am an archangel. I am but one of four angels in all of history whom have seen the face of God. My power and authority eclipses that of all other angels, demons, and other night crawlers. I am God greatest messenger and I have died to protect mankind more often than I care to admit. So show me a little respect when you address me. Because remember, last time I died was because you told me to face Lucifer. I did. And I would do it again. But just remember when push comes to shove. I am on your side. I am always on your side." My voice was soft and deadly as I angled my head at him. Sam and Bobby just watched me wearily and I began to pace again. Dean seemed to have frozen for a second more in surprise than fear and then shook himself like a dog and swigged at his beer thinking the Gabriel was a tad more temperamental than normal. "My Grace is across the land, possibly in other countries. It might manifest it's self as crazy weather. While I am mostly concerned with that, I'm also worried about something else."

"What more?" Dean practically coughed out.

"Well we're back to Sam's original question aren't we? If I'm in God's only vessel then where is he?" I flopped down beside Dean bumping one of his legs out of the way. "I suppose he could be in Heaven but you would think one of my brothers would have found him…Oh Crap." I just had a brain blast. "Castiel, you there Bro?"

In a second Cas was in front of me. Again everyone stiffened at his sudden appearance. "Gabriel you cannot continue to call me like this for some reason I can hear you quite clearly and _loudly_." He seemed more annoyed at the second.

"Sorry but you said that Raphael may be looking for me. How am I supposed to stay hidden from the angels now? I'm human. I don't have my Mo-Jo." I waggled my fingers.

Cas turned his head as if to contemplate. "I could make you as I have the Winchesters but I'm not able to heal you so I would assume that I could not mark you."

I felt myself pull a bitch face that could rival Sam's and groaned. I sat myself more comfortably and prepared myself for this. I met Cas's eyes and he smiled at me. "I do believe this is the first time you have been weary of me."

"Shute up, if this works it's gonna hurt like a bitch but I'm a little worried about how it's going to feel if my body rejects it." I let my nails grip the edge of the couch. "Plus I can tell you're getting some kind of perverse pleaser out of this." I smiled and winked at him. "Okay I'm ready." I braced but even that didn't stop me from swearing up a storm and tears coming to my eyes as Cas tried to mark me. He yelled out and ripped his hand away from me. There was a large gash across the back of his hand and it dropped large red droplets onto the warped floor.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean was there in a second with a towel from the kitchen. He tried to attend the wound but by the time he cradled Cas's hand the wound was healed.

"It is fine Dean. Although it was a surprise." Cas was calm, the unlikely yelp that had escaped him would stick with me though. It wasn't every day you saw an angel bleed. "I'm fairly certain that the ruins have not taken to you."

When he had touched me it felt like static electricity but amped up to like a thousand times more painful. "I'm actually positive. It felt like a shock but that was it."

"I am sorry, I cannot lessen the pain. I think this may have been a… precaution that Our Father had installed on this vessel. I believe that I cannot use my grace to kill you and I would be equally surprised if demons could use their powers against you." Cas was standing there looking calm while Dean stood by him awkwardly holding a dingy yellow towel.

"Is that supposed to be your surprised face?" I asked him trying not to chuckle. He wouldn't take it well I think.

"I am more concerned than surprised at the moment and I do not know what my face looks like so I could not tell you if you are correct or not."

I felt my eyes roll. I had forgotten how literal Cas could be at times. Although I thought the Winchesters found it endearing as I most certainly did. "So what should I do?" I asked him.

He didn't answer immediately but stood frozen. Almost as if he was on pause. "I would ask you to remain here until I return." Cas stared at me. "Actually I would as you two to keep an eye on Gabriel. He has never really followed anyone's advice except his own before." He had turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"Oi, not true! I followed Dean's advice." I smiled and then frowned. "Which just helped me to make up my mind to never follow anyone's advice, so good forethought Cas." I gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He frowned.

Bobby spoke, "How long we have to keep the girl locked up?"

Me and Cas both spoke, "Wait, locked up?", "Not long." Then he blinked out with a flutter of wings in the distance.

The three men watched me as if I would make a break for the door. But I just sat there eating my candy. "Sooooo." I looked around the room. There were books everywhere, stacked on the ground and on top of what looked like a row of desks along one wall with draws that were labels in old yellowed paper. I caught one that said 'eyes' before grimacing away. The couch I sat on was against the windows which hadn't been cleaning in quite some time and there were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling. I shifted into the Indian style on the couch holding my ankles and crunching on my necklace. "You got Cable?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled at Bobby.

After I annoyed the shit out of Bobby he threatened to cut my 'silver' tongue off. Sam had quickly spoke up and said he would show me to my temporary room. He showed me down to the basement which I promptly made sure my bags didn't touch anything. It was extremely dirty down here. He led me down a hall and opened an old metal door. The room beyond was circular with metal walls, iron I would assume. Sigils and salt bags were lined up along the edges and there were anti angel symbols as well. I felt my eyebrows rise as I slowly turned at the 'anything supernatural' proofed room. "Wow. Someone is a little paranoid."

"Yeah well when you've been in the life of a hunter for as long as me, Dean and Bobby have you learn that you would rather be safe than sorry, ya' know, especially when you're human." He smiled at me and I dumped everything onto the cot I would assume to be my bed.

"Hey can I take a shower? I kind of feel grimy from running around so much, not to mention all the fear sweat and pain sweat that humans have." I said glancing down at the small body.

"Oh yeah the bath is upstairs. Grab your stuff, sorry I should have thought of that." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Dude, why are you so nervous? It's not like I can exactly over power you right now." I gestured at his gargantuan size.

He frowned. "I have no idea. I guess I keep thinking of the time when we ran off without you." He looked sad and I felt something intense in me. "We should have stayed and tried to help. We should have done something." He shrugged at a loss for words. "I'm sorry we didn't." He face turned into a mask of grief. He was talking about the time I died.

I stared at him I wonder. "Thank you." I smiled at him and before he could say anything I felt the urge to hug him and I did. "Humans are amazing aren't they? They feel regret over something and try to improve the flaws that are in their very bones. But the most remarkable part is that you can. You can change and grow and love each other even when you are strangers. You don't really know me but you feel guilt over my death even though there was nothing you could do." I pulled away and smiled at him peacefully. "I knew I was going to die. But I stalled him long enough for you two to get Kali out. That is all I wanted and you did it. Thank you." I stepped back toward the cot and rummaged through my things. "There is nothing for you to regret or to feel bad about. You can tell your brother that too. For some reason I don't think he would wanna' talk about it with me." I chuckled and pulled out a new pair of girl boxers and a tank top. I grabbed the plastic bag of girl bathroom stuff Jody had picked out for me and half the stuff I didn't even know what it was. "Ready."

I turned to see him looking pensively at my back. I decided to screw with him. "Are you checking me out?

He looked absolutely mortified, "What!?...No …I wasn… I swea…" The big man waved his hands around trying to explain and his face was beat red. He stumbled over himself and I couldn't help it I laughed loud.

He glared at me and shook his head finally breaking out into a grin. "Yeah you're definably Gabriel." I still snickered to myself as we headed upstairs.

My stomach made the most obnoxious sound then. It was like a tiny dinosaur was living in my tummy. "What is that!?" I stared down at myself in shock.

Dean's head popped into the hallway from the kitchen. "Sounds like you're hungry. I just ordered some pizza, should be here in forty minutes."

"Hungry?" I rubbed at my stomach and frowned down at it.

"What never been hungry before?" Dean disappeared into the kitchen.

"No. I've never been hungry. Food was never one of my vises, unless I was partying. Although I do like a good red wine sometimes and candy and I like grapes! Do you have grapes?" I was hopeful.

Sam smiled at her a little as she walked into the kitchen expectantly. It was one of her little cute moments he thought he would grow to like. Dean said something and she retorted and then came back into the hall huffing slightly.

"Can grapes go on pizza?" I looked up at Sam wondering.

"Ew, definably not." His face told me that it really wouldn't be a good idea. "How about you take a shower now and by the time you're done the food should be here."

"Okay, thanks Sam." She padded lightly toward the stairs.

"Second door on your left." Sam watched as she climbed the stairs, inadvertently he found himself looking at her butt.

"Okay." I called back.

Sam turned to walk back into the living/ research room but Dean was right there making him pause. "Dude, that's another dude's ass you just checked out." He smirked at Sam.

"Shute up and I wasn't checking anyone out. And even if I was it was the vessel and not Gabriel I was looking at. Plus she's like sixteen or something for crying out loud."

Dean just squinted at him. "Sure." He made a rude gesture at his brother and Sam mock punched his arm enough to put him off balance. Dean laughed as he stumbled in the general direction of Bobby. Sam followed shaking his head, Dean really had no shame.

I tried reading all the bottles carefully but the text was so small on some of them. I brushed my teeth after reading the box on how to properly brush ones teeth. It was the tedious little things that didn't make sense to me. Normally my grace would take of such… well, human tasks. By the time I left the bathroom my legs were shaved and I had only cut myself twice which I considered good. My underarms were smooth and I smelled of the shampoo which I must say was intoxicating. My hair was too short for me to smell it all the time and I had to shake my head really fast to catch a whiff.

I stared in the small stained bathroom mirror and poked at my vessel. She was cute, even pretty. She would probably never be considered a beautiful woman for she just looked so young. She had a fair amount of breasts and she had pretty little feet. All in all I wasn't disappointed with her. But when I was in the shower I felt embarrassed looking down at myself. I wasn't brave enough to touch myself yet, to see what it was like in a girl's body but instead cleaned myself properly and jumped out before I got any ideas.

I couldn't understand why I was so weirded out about being a girl. I mean I was in a female vessel before my last but it had been centuries ago. I can't even recall what she looked like. I frowned. Maybe it was the thought that I could be a female for the rest of my life, never changing. I paused at that. Then again I never really gave much thought about being male or female. Which was better? Neither. Hmm.

After giving myself a nice new headache, I dressed quickly into the cotton bra and panties I bought for sleep and dressed. I stared at the floor in slight disgust, I didn't want to walk around barefoot, and it was dangerous in a hunter's house. I slipped my shoes back on bare foot and learn I did not like the feeling at all.

There was only one shelf in the shower and it was full. The medicine cabinet had three selves that were separated by person. I didn't want to intrude so I put everything in a plastic baggy on the back of the toilet and bundled up my dirty clothing wondering where to put it. I decided to bring it down stairs and ask Sam, he had been the most helpful so far.

I stood in the door way with my stuff. Bobby was still behind the desk reading, Dean was reading on the couch but it looked like a magazine of some kind and his head moved as if he was singing in his head. Sam was on the computer siting down at the kitchen table with a beer. You could have heard a pin drop.

"So were should I put my dirty clothing?" They all looked up at me and Dean quirked an eyebrow at me. My lime green girl boxer shorts and black shirt that said 'Something Sweet?' in scrawly green letters and biker boots probably clashed. Bobby snorted.

Sam was the one to answer, "We all do our own laundry so keep it in a pile until you wanna' clean it. We have an old machine in the closet of the kitchen." He gestured vaguely toward the two slotted doors. I nodded and headed down stairs to my room. I threw everything onto the already large pile of stuff. The rummaged until I found socks and quickly put them on. As I did so I heard what was probably the doorbell.

I quickly climbed the stairs to see Dean and Sam snagging a piece of….well goo cut into the shape of a triangle. They blew on it and took huge bites breathing in because it was hot. Dean had the box balanced on his knee and he slouched into the couch. Sam was standing. I watched carefully and walked over and copied them. Taking a smaller tentative bite. Half the top layer came off with the first bite and I made a sound of protest at it.

"Yeah that happens." Sam said through a full mouth.

I tossed my head back and caught it in my mouth. The rich flavor took me by complete surprise. I felt my eyes widen. "What's this stuff?" I pulled a string substance off the top and popped it into my mouth.

"That's cheese. You never had cheese?" Dean talked to me like I was slow.

"Shute up. I've never had such a raw vessel before. I've had cheese before but it never tasted like this. It's like I'm a real human." I muttered.

"You are." Sam said.

I paused. "I guess this just isn't a vessel anymore. It's me… When an angel is in a vessel it's like in a bubble suit. Everything is muted. Plus it's not like we need food or water to survive. We just are. It's kind of boring really. But I like being able to taste." I took a huge bite to emphasize my point. I grinned as I chewed, "I like cheese."

"Yall' are teaching her bad manners for a girl." Bobby came over and snagged a piece. He stuffed it into his mouth chewing up half the piece. He grabbed another and made his way back over to his book.

"Well if you can eat like this why can't I?" My mouth was still full else I would have stuffed more in.

"You're supposed to be a lady." Bobby pointed out. He took a swig of beer.

"Well aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" I pointed out.

He paused and just looked at me in annoyance. Sam and Dean sat back to watch. Bobby huffed and moved to the kitchen. In the cabinet he pulled dishware and pulled forks and knives out and I watched in interest and he cleared to table of stuff and set it quickly. He dragged the kitchen chairs from the rest of the house, they had been scattered about over time. He snagged the box Dean was holding and divvied out the rest of the pieces onto the plates and turned to me, "Your right. I should lead by example." He pulled out a chair for me and gestured at it and I swallowed.

I sat down and he pushed me in, I smiled up at him. "Thank you." Dean sat opposite of me smiling slightly; Sam sat next to me on my right and Bobby on my left. I picked up my silverware and cut up my pizza smiling slightly. "How exciting! My first sit down meal as a human." I smile hugely at them and ate my pizza kicking my legs back and forth.

Bobby looked down at the old table and the un-matching chair set. All the plate were different sizes, he had never really noticed before how sad it all looked. But there she sat as excited as if they had taken her to a fancy restaurant. He couldn't help but get infected by her silly smile. He felt a little smile cross his face as he ate. He got up and grabbed everyone a beer. He threw them at the boys but twisted off Gabriel's for her and handed it to her. "Thank you." She flashes a white smile at him.

Sam and Dean watched the older man. Both couldn't help but duck their own heads and smiles spread across the table.

Lucifer stood before me along with Michael. They were yelling at each other. All I remember is the feeling of disgust. Lucifer was yelling about the humans being nothing and Michael was asking if he was questioning God's will. But God was locked away in his ivory tower, he hadn't been seen in a very long time and I can just barley hear him. He doesn't speak to me as often but I can tell He is displeased with the discord in Heaven. I feel he has turned from us, his once finest creation. Who were the humans to now become his favorite? I don't really know. I wonder what they're like.

My wings flexed around my large form and I became distracted by them. They were the color of the first light over the horizon. The gentle soft glow from the sun was the only thing that could be likened to them. The closer they came to my shoulders the deeper and more rich the color. It was said that next to Lucifer I was the second most attractive angel in heaven. Not that there was much stalk in such talk. But our wings were of the few things each angel takes great care in.

My attention turned back to the feud but only Lucifer remained. Standing in front of me with an Angel Blade. And I felt fear.

"Amateur hocus pocus? Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer's voice rippled through the air. And his blade entered my body violently. I felt my eyebrows furrow as the searing pain enveloped me. My wings spasm around me and I watch as they turned a dark charcoal gray. My heart stops and my feathers begin to fall. I feel like my body is falling but it's my grace falling. The bottom of my stomach dropped and I fell back onto the ground. The bright florescent light in the room I died in were above me blinding as my wings turned to dust.

I woke up screaming. My wings! I tried to slow my breathing as tears ran down my face. _Oh Father. Why? _I scrubbed at my face tried to regain my composer. Dreams….Angels don't have those. Angels don't sleep…_But I'm not an Angel._ Bitterness enveloped my mouth.

My body sobbed at the loss it couldn't even comprehend. The pain was immense. Never to fly again. Never to feel the sun upon them. Never to brush the softness with my fingers. Never to stretch them to their full length and have others watch in wonder. Their color had left them when I died.

I shivered remembering the dark cold gray. I glanced around the room. The dark iron and metal was cold, it felt like a prison. It reminded me of my dead wings. I felt my body stop breathing. _I need to be outside now!_

I ran out of the cellar bare foot. I think I saw Sam on the couch but I needed to be under the sky. I didn't stop to check but burst from the house almost completely silent. I could see the first ray of light coming around the curvature of the earth.

_I need to see it_. I turned to look at the house. It was surrounded by junk blocking the view. I had to get above it somehow. I scrambled over to the side of the house and started climbing onto an old bumper part and jumped grabbing at the edge of Bobby's garage that was attached to the house. I hoisted myself up with a soft grunt. My goal in my mind. I moved toward the front of the house and swung around the side onto the old lattice work that was mounted on the edge for vines to grow. They were all dead now. I scrambled up it accidently kicking a window as I balanced on the sill. I reached the end of the lattice work and still had two feet to go. I balanced on my feet and climbed without my hands until I could reach the edge of his roof. With a huff I pulled myself over onto the roof. It was slanted steeply but I was able to find purchase with my bare feet.

I turned panting slightly and watch the sun in awe. There is something about the sun that I loved. Always have. I hugged my knees and sat like that. I watched as the wild life came alive around Booby's property. It was mostly birds flitting about. I watch as the moved through the air with ease. Envious of them.

I felt myself be stuck by that. When I was an Angel I had envied humans God's love. Now as a human I envy a bird for their wings. Would I ever learn? I chuckled to myself at that.

The large orb that was the sun was almost too bright to look at in its magnificence. I could see the rays of light reaching outwards toward the house and smiled a little. Everything would be fine. I sat in piece for what seem like an hour just watching the sun.

The door banging open scared the crap out of me and I heard Dean yelling. "You were supposed to watch her Sammy. What the hell were you doing asleep!?"

"Dean I'm sorry but we've been working so much and I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." I leaned over the edge to see Dean stalking back and forth in the dirt and Sam running his hands over his face and running them though his hair.

"Where could she have gone? Not that far, she's on foot and doesn't look like she took a car…" Dean mumbled more to himself than to Sam.

I felt my eyes roll. "Oh ye' of little faith." I called out to them and they both jumped looking around them in confusion. "Look up."

They did and both just gapped at me. Sam put out his arms to his side. "Um…Gabriel…Don't jump." He said calmly.

"What are you crazy? That's too far to jump without hurting myself." I tossed my head at him.

They glanced at each other. "Then what are you doing up there?"

I looked at the sun and muttered. "Reminiscing."

"What?"

"I said watching the sun rise. It's beautiful up here!" I smiled at them. Dean just looked exasperated. Sam just shook his head and smiled.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Dean barked out at me.

"Climbed you idiot. It's not like I can fly." I ran my hands over my legs. It was actually pretty cold. I hadn't really noticed before. I watched them and turned my head a little to the side.

Dean watched her perched up on the roof. She looked like a little bird up there. And she reminded him of Cas whenever she turned her head like that. "Can you get down on your own or are we going to have to help you. Personally I think you should stay up there."

He could see her roll her eyes and then she did a tumble over the edge of the roof. Both his and Sam jumped forward with a yelp expecting to catch her but she didn't fall. She clung to the side of the building. She climbed down easily and swung herself onto the garage roof. She walked right of the edge and hoped off onto a bumper that was leaning against the wall and bounced off onto the dusty ground. It had taken less than a minute.

Dean scowled at her, "Show off."

"You're just jealous." I stuck my tongue out at him and he actually looked surprised and a startled laugh jumped out of him. Sam's eyes widened at the sound. It had been ages since Dean had actually laughed. It was short, but it was a good full laugh. Sam wanted to engrave this moment in his mind. It seemed since Gabriel came Dean laughed more.

"What me jealous of a monkey girl? Yeah right." He walked by her back into the house. He ruffled her hair on the way by. She pushed his hand away but smiled as she followed him back into the house. Sam brought up the rear as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had a feeling stuff like this would happen a lot if Gabriel stuck around.

They had just entered the house when there was a thunder clap and the whole house shook and a crash coming from the kitchen area.

"What in the Hell!?" Bobby yelled from upstairs but I knew what it was.

I darted by Dean who had paused, "Castiel!" I ran to his side. He was face down on the floor and not moving. I rolled him over onto his back and stared at him worriedly. Dean was on his knees beside him and Sam was just behind me. "Sam, get me water, thread and a needle, clean bandages if you have them and Dean give me your shirt now." My voice was calm but commanding.

"Gabriel he can heal himself, he's an Angel. He just needs to wake up."

"SAM! Get me what I asked for. I was an Angel, you think I don't know about healing? These are Angel Blade wounds. They will not heal like normal now go." I pushed him and he stumbled away. He passed Bobby on the stairs. "Bobby, clear the kitchen table quickly and get me as much light as you can. Please!" He took one look at us and nodded getting everything together. Dean held out his shirt, his face pale.

Using my teeth I ripped a strip off and handed it to Dean, "Continue." He began shredding the shirts and I bound one to the top of Castiel's right leg. He had a deep stab wound right in the thigh and it was bleeding pretty badly. He had a gash along his right forearm as well. I bound his arm just above the wound and watched as the blood slowed. Sam came running into the room with first aid materials in his arms. Bobby had the table in the middle of the room and two lamps on either side ready. I took the first aid stuff from Sam. "Get him on the table." Dean and Sam lifted the smaller man steadily between them. "Hold." They stopped and I looked at Cas's side. "Another stab wound. Possible lung penetration." I said more to myself than them. "Table." They placed him on the old table and I started cutting off Cas's clothing. Dean whipped out a knife and began helping. His leg wound was deep and would take time to heal but it wasn't life threatening. I left it and turned my attention to the body wound. I yanked off his coat and ripped his shirt in two. Bobby handed me a bottle of water and I washed away the blood to get a better look. I could see the deepest part of the wound closing. Some tension left my shoulders.

Dean had never expecting Gabriel to be so serious about anything. "What?" Dean asked his voice tense.

"I was afraid the Angel Bade drained too much of his Grace. When the thunder clap happens it means it was a fast and painful shift. It uses up a lot of Grace as well. But the most deadly wound is healing with what little grace there is and then it will stop to replenish itself. He won't have enough to heal completely but he has enough to live. Which is more than I could have hoped for." I cleaned out the rest of his wound. "Let's clean out the wounds and stich him up before he wakes up. Dean, take the leg. Sam, you get the arm. Bobby, could you assist us?" They each nodded in turn.

We got to work cleaning out the wounds and stitching them up. Sam found some foreign objects in the arm wound but the body wound and the leg wound were both free of objects. I sat back on the floor and wiped the back of my hand on my forehead. "Ugh." I just wiped blood on my face. But then again I was covered, as were Sam and Dean. "Sorry I yelled at you. I was panicked."

"No, it was good. You knew what you were doing." Dean had sat down on a chair and we all sat watching Cas breath. Bobby got us all a fresh bottle of water and opened them for use. "Never seen you so serious, that was more frightening than Cas's wounds!" He chuckled.

"Yeah no joke." Sam said hand rubbing together as if cold.

I took a swig of water and set it down. I shrugged at the serious comment and said "Yeah well when you've been in as many battles as me you learn a thing or two about wounds." I smirked up at them. "You're not bad yourself." I nodded at Cas's black stitches.

They each nodded. Dean was the one who finally said what we were all thinking. He watched the unconscious angel. Which is a miracle in and of its own. "Cas…What the hell happened?"

Please feel free to review!


End file.
